Him Heart
by amber1533
Summary: Gabrielle was a girl with a crush, but it turns into a woman with love. She loved Captain Jack Sparrow, but does he feel the same way? Gabrielle is also a girl with a certain destiny about her. JOC Please comment if you like it, and if you don't
1. Chapter 1

She was destined to be with him, destined to love him. But can he love her? Can he give her all she deserves? It is set before, during and after all the movies

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1:**

I remember the first time I saw him. He was young still, with a little stubble just under his chin. He looked up towards his father, excited about the voyage ahead. My guess was he was about 15 or 16. I was only 8, but I knew who he'd be in my life. I knew he would be the man in my life. I just didn't know how, why or when. And that made a big difference.

"Father isn't it bad luck for a woman to be on board?" He asked. He sneered at me, as if threatened by my presence. I could tell he was nervous and scared, but he hardly showed it.

"Aye, she is but a wee little child yet, Sparrow, she has no luck in her veins." The Captain replied. It sounded cruel to me that he would say such a thing, he didn't even know me. I mopped the deck and moved to my quarters. My mother was engaged to a pirate; which is to say she became with child and he felt obligated to be with her. As a trade for our safe passage my father and I were to clean the deck and do the muck work the crew members wouldn't.

When we arrived safely at Tortuga, my father's home city, we settled in to our quiet little home. Quiet and Tortuga don't mix very often but there was a little place off the coast in which the whores and drunkards did not travel. I called that home until I was old enough to leave. I am now 16. I always felt my life was meant to be great.

I traveled a lot in hopes of finding my dreams, but a few months had passed and I was quickly getting discouraged. I needed to know where exactly my life was heading. I was talking with a crew member about my distress, and he was kind enough to point me to a voodoo lady deep in the jungle.

I know it sounds as if I'm rushing the first part of my story but it really doesn't start until I meet Tia Dalma. The witch lady whom many feared, but all trusted.

I wish I could say I knew I was getting into, but in fact had I, I certainly would have went back home. When our little boat oared its way down the river, I seemed to have lost time. I didn't realize that time had indeed stopped.

"Here you are child. You must enter at your own will, she is already expecting you." The man who brought me here informed me. I shook his coarse and dirty hand, smiled sweetly, afraid he was going to ask for some payment. But he looked just happy to be getting out of there. I didn't have time to change my mind, so I entered.

The front door did not fit the doorway made for it. Her potions and candles were scattered about, it amazed me that she could find anything in that place. But it seemed that that was the only she could find something.

"Come, child, don be 'fraid, you have somting to ask, I have de answer ye seek." Those were the first words out of her. She talked like I've never heard anyone speak before.

"Um...Yes, I heard that you were a witch of some sort—". She cut me off.

"Yes of some sort, what is it ye want?" She asked impatiently. I still was standing just barely in her front door. She sat at a round table; she smiled at me, waiting for my reply.

"I want to know my future." I said plainly.

"Don us all? I can see only a 'lil of you child. Yes, I see the interest in ye eye. Captain Jack Sparrow, to him you are bound." She was standing so close I could feel her hot breath on my skin. I got the bumps my mother said was from being afraid. My cheeks grew hot at the mention of Jack. I knew he became captain a long time ago. He voyages to Tortuga quite often.

"I'm making ye scared. You thought not one knew of him, didn't ye? I know all, child. Jack Sparrow is a dangerous pirate. You are a sweet girl. Why do ye wish to find him?" Tia asked.

"You know all things remember, you tell me, Tia Dalma." I snapped. I didn't know why it upset me so easily; I suppose it was because I had not the answers.

"Him heart has never found another, him heart has never felt what it can. To him you are to be his escape. Love is a powerful thing; do ye wish to have it?" She grabbed her own heart, and then moved to the amulet around her neck.

"Do you love Tia?" I asked. I was curious, but I knew the answer. I saw the look in her eye, and I caught that brief second she regretted something.

"At one time we all love, I loved him fully, but my nature got the best. You can love." Tia Dalma went into a room very well hidden from the entrance. She rumbled around, and I heard a few things crash. When she came back out she carried a small chest, she handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked holding a necklace in my hands.

"If you don't want it give it back." She snapped. I closed my hands fast so she couldn't snatch it.

"No I want it." She smiled and looked past me. A man was standing there. One whose face I could never forget.

**oOo**_**END CHAPTER 1**_**oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh Tia Dalma, making another client so happy, I see." He looked at me with those beady eyes, but quickly focused them to Tia.

"Barbossa, I wasn't expecting you for a while." Her grin was black with the unhealthy way of taking care of them.

"What is it that you want witch?" He asked..

"I have a proposition for you." Tia said ignoring him and eyeing me. It looked as if she were about to trade me.

"And what might that entail?" He asked also eyeing me. I wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, and that scared me.

"She's worth to you Captain Barbossa. She has a key, maybe one to set you free from de curse you suffer from." She explained.

"And what if I don't want a girl aboard the Black Pearl, what say you to that?" He asked, never once taking his eyes off me. I felt like a spot light was shining on me so bright that you could see the blood pumping through my veins.

"Ah, Barbossa has a fear to be said of, doesn't he? Dats okay, I'm going to give her, you can take her she is of no use to me anymore." Tia said.

"No use to you, you say?" Barbossa asked.

"I just want the pesky girl out of my house; her presence here is disturbing me." It took me a second to realize what she was doing. She really was trying to get him to take me.

"No." With that he turned to the misfit door and began exiting.

"You do not trust me, hmm, what can I do to prove to you, ah yes I know. Captain Jack Sparrow is on your tail, you posses a girl…that he desires. I can show you his plan to capture you. " Tia smiled again. She could see Barbossa twirling the ins and outs of the compromise.

"Fine I'll take her. But show me first how she is the key to this curse." He moved his hands into the moonlight. They deteriorated into a skeleton's form in an instant. His shirt hung from his bones, and the flesh that should have covered them disappeared.

"Believe in ghost stories girl?" Barbossa asked me. The shock on my face must've not been hidden to well.

"No I don't." I said as believable as I could. I don't think it worked however.

"Well you better start believing in them, 'cause you're in one!" He snatched my arm, and yanked me to his boat. After awhile he started to interrogate me.

"What is your name girl?" He asked. I was looking at my hands which where folded in my lap.

"I—it's Gabrielle." I stammered out.

"What are you?" He asked another question. I knew it was because of my green eyes, my dark skin always drew me attention for my eye color was light.

"I'm a girl." Apparently he thought I was making a joke because he laughed rather loudly.

His ship was black, even the sails, which is unheard of in the Caribbean. The crew members were all cursed the same as Captain Barbossa. My eyes almost popped out of my head with the shock of the skeletons on board the Black Pearl.

"Another girl, can we have her, please?" A man asked.

"Please?" Another begged. He had a fake eye. It rolled around in odd ways, and the other man was short with hardly any hair. It was pretty gruesome to see them with no skin, but the more I thought of it, it was more gruesome to imagine them with skin.

They showed me to a room with a woman crying in the corner.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" I asked. I didn't know who she was at the time. But she was the main part in my life.

"Who are you? Are you a crew member?" She asked.

"I'm Gabrielle, no I'm not apart of this crew, at least not yet. I was sold to Barbossa by a witch lady. It was very interesting." I said. She turned to look at me. She smiled slightly like she felt better just by me being there.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann. I'm the governor's daughter in Port Royal. Why did she sell you?"

"Ah—well she didn't really explain. I don't know what she has in mind for me. In fact she didn't really help me at all. She just gave me this necklace." I lifted it and pointed it to her. She took the charm in her hand.

"I know what this is." She said. As she began to explain it Barbossa entered.

"Turner! Come here, we are there!" He took her arm and shut the door, I heard the door lock behind them


	3. Chapter 3

I walked around for hours, just wandering in the same room. I became a nervous wreck. I couldn't think straight.

"Come here poppet, Captain says he wants you to eat with him tonight." The short man called to me. He was much uglier with skin, as I suspected. His clothes fit tightly; the shirt he wore was revealing his hairy chest.

"I don't want to go with you." I said. I was looking out the window, I could see cliffs.

"Well, you can either dine with him, or dine with us. But you won't be able to eat with us." The sides of his lips curled into a sadistic smile. I reluctantly followed him to the captain's cabin.

"Ah, Miss Gabrielle, how nice of you to join me, have a seat." Barbossa pointed to the chair next to his.

"What do you want?" I asked. Somewhere I found the courage to be tough.

"I want the key Tia Dalma gave you. I know you have it. It unlocks all the mysteries of the sea child. You cannot handle it. It will call to you and you are not strong enough to fight the call." He explained.

"And you think that you are?" I snapped. I didn't know what he was talking about. The necklace didn't call me to the sea.

"Elizabeth told us that the treasure you have is more precious than the treasure of Cortez." He continued. "And yes, I do think I can handle the call of the sea. I'm a pirate." He said.

"Ha, then why didn't the witch give it to you, captain Barbossa?" I stood and walked around to his chair. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You don't quite understand, captain, you are just means to my future. You don't mean anything, and its not you that she wanted. It was Captain Jack Sparrow. You might have been able to steal—." He cut me off.

"I didn't steal anything, I commandeered. Learn the difference."

"Anyway, you've always wanted what Jack has." I finished. I bent to taste the green apple in his hand.

"You are very intriguing, what is your name?" He wanted my full name.

"Gabrielle Aldwyn." I said. It was not really my name. I didn't ever use it, but I decided t use my father's name.

"You want me too, but I am his also." I whispered in his ear. I stepped back and moved around to my seat. I sat and enjoyed the meal laid out before me. I felt his gaze on me while I ate. I couldn't imagine me saying that a few years ago. But I assumed that if I was to ever find Jack I would need act in piracy, and that includes using all my abilities.

"We are going to a place called the Isle De Muerta; I have a debt to pay. But before then I am going to get you off my ship." He stood and motioned me to leave. I did as he asked. The man who took me from my room led me back.

"What is your name?" I asked. He looked at me, and then smiled.

"Pintel." He shut the door to the room and I heard once again the latch lock. I did as I did before to amuse myself I walked. Then I slept on the mat. Finally the door began to unlock again.

"Ms. Aldwyn, we have arrived." They took me to the top deck. Barbossa smiled as he pointed to an island about 8 miles away.

"That is the island in which I spoke of last night." I stood on the plank.

"Just remember Barbossa, this won't kill me. I will come back and you will feel my wrath." The whole ship burst with laughter.

"Aye, I've had enough of your babbling." He stepped on the plank and I fell into the water.

The sudden rush of cold and me not having any breath in my body frightened me. But I swam to the top of the water and began swimming to the shore. Once I landed on shore the sun was almost setting. I was looking to the horizon; The Black Pearl was almost out of sight.

"Damn it!" I screamed. I kicked some sand around, through a fit, cried out to whatever I could. Then I heard it. The first call it made to me.

_Walk child to the other side of de island. Hear what it has to say to you. Walk…Walk. _

"Fine." I felt as if I was going crazy and maybe I was. But I walked until I felt as if I went in a complete circle.

"That didn't work…thanks." I said. Then I laughed, who was I talking to?

_Walk again._

I walked again; I kept walking until I fainted. I slept through the next day, and then I heard the voices.

"I love this song. Really bad eggs. Ooh. When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time." A man sang. He was drunk; I could smell the rum as soon as my senses woke.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main." I've heard that voice before. It was Elizabeth Swann. They were stranded here also.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs but what a ship is... what the Black Pearl really is... is freedom" It was Jack Sparrow…it was really him.

"Jack Sparrow?" I asked. I walked over to the fire.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, aye and who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm Gabrielle. I was marooned here by Barbossa. I was on the Black Pearl. Elizabeth you are okay!" I was happy to see someone I knew. Not that I knew her very well however.

"You are the girl I met. The one with the necklace, the key!" She stood and looked at Jack who was passed out from all the rum he'd been drinking.

"What do you know of this necklace?" I asked. I wanted all the information I could gather and since we had time I figured we could talk about it.

"It's the Key to the Sea, it was said to be given to Calypso the goddess of the sea but yet you have it. Apparently there is no treasure that this necklace cannot bring you. But it also demands you to give your life to the sea." She explained. My eyes widened. I didn't understand why I had the necklace, but it helped me find Elizabeth and Jack.

"Ah, well a witch lady gave it to me. She said it would reveal my destiny." I said. She took my hand.

"I need your help, please. I know that the entire royal navy is out looking for me. We can use this rum to make a fire so high that they will see it!" We went over to the rum stacks and began to throw it on the fire. By mid-morning the fire was over a thousand feet high.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Jack complained.

"Yes the rum is gone." Elizabeth and Jack argued for while then he stormed off. I followed.

"She's right you know rum is vile drink." He looked at me like I told him that all the earth's water was drying up.

"And who are you?" He asked me again.

"I'm Gabrielle. I was marooned here by Barbossa two days ago." I explained once again.

"He has my ship." He said. We sat on the shore on the other side of the island.

"You are a remarkable man, Captain Jack Sparrow." I blushed when I said that. He turned and looked at me.

"We haven't had…relations, have we?" He asked. I smiled.

"You don't remember me? And I thought it was love." I pretended to cry. I did it all just to see how Jack would respond.

"Oh love, I don't believe in love." He said. He pulled my head off my knees.

"I was only pretending, I've never met you, well not exactly, I was raised in Tortuga and heard of all your tales. I've even snuck into a whorehouse just to see you." I smiled remembering that night. It wasn't at all thrilling but Jack looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, I knew I've seen those green eyes before." I felt a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Jack they're here." Elizabeth came and pointed out to sea, there it was, the Dauntless.

"They'll be no living with her after this." Jack mumbled and smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Once on the Dauntless, Elizabeth did everything in her power to save a man named William Turner. She quickly accepted a proposal to a very wealthy and handsome man, the Commodore Norrington. I don't quite understand why she wouldn't in the first place, though.

"A wedding! I love weddings drinks all around! I know. Clap him in irons, right?" Jack held his hands together expecting to be thrown into the brig.

We fought when we arrived back to the Isle De Muerta. The Dauntless remained under Commodore Norrington's command, and they fought the cursed pirates. I managed to swim to the Black Pearl and to my amazement Elizabeth Swann was already there, trying to persuade the crew to save her beloved, and Jack.

"He promised us a ship." The crew members explained. Elizabeth left on a boat to save them herself. I'm not sure what happened next because I blacked out. I awoke to us on the shore of Port Royal. Jack was to be hanged for his crimes. But within moments we saved him from his unintelligent jump to sea.

"And who are you?" Jack asked me when he arrived safely back to the Pearl.

"I'm Gabrielle…How many times do I have to tell you? I would say you have the worst memory I've ever seen." I stormed off and went back to my duties.

"Jack's memory is fine, lady. He simply just doesn't want to remember you. Or he knows it will piss you off." A lady told me. She was pretty. She dressed in men's apparel but still managed to keep her womanly form.

"Yeah, that's probably true. Who are you?" I asked. She stood and smiled big, Jack took over the helm.

"I'm Ana Maria. Nice to meet you Gabrielle." She shook my hand. She went to tie the sail tighter.

"How did you get on this ship without anyone realizing, miss Gabrielle?" Ana Maria asked.

"Well, I left home almost a year ago, found a witch lady who gave me to Barbossa, then I was cast onto the island Jack and Elizabeth were on. I found them, well to make a long story short, I came from the Dauntless." I smiled almost proud of how my life was turning out.

"Captain, Where is it we are heading?' Mr. Gibbs asked. He stood by Jack near the helm and Ana Maria and I waited for the answer.

"I have some business to attend to. Go fetch that girl." He said pointing at me.

"Gabrielle. Captain wants to see you." Mr. Gibbs said. I stood and excused myself from Ana Maria. I walked toward the helm of The Pearl.

"Yes sir?" I asked when I reached the helm. He stood there with an evil grin on his face.

"And how exactly did you manage to become a member of my crew, love?" Jack asked. He took out his compass and it pointed east. Towards nothing that I knew of.

"Uh, well it wasn't exactly your crew when I came aboard sir." I said. He snapped shut his compass and put it back into his pocket.

"So I know a few men who would enjoy a girl with green eyes. I could sell you. But I think I will let you stay if you pull your own weight. What say you to that?" I didn't really know what to say. It felt as if he was threatening me and apparently he was.

"I say Aye Captain." I started to walk away but he called me back.

"What is that around your neck?" he asked. I was afraid that he would find out what it is and cast me off the ship.

"Just a family heirloom, nothing special. I've worn it as long as I remember." I didn't tell him about it calling me to them or anything that happened. Especially Tia Dalma.

"Ahh, and who exactly are your parents?" He took the lifted the necklace from my neck, and closed it in his hand. I shivered as this was the first time he touched me.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not a gentleman, but I won't hurt you, love." He let go and took over the helm again.

"Why are you so attached to this ship Jack?" I asked but my curiosity spoke.

"A lot of things are to be kept secret. That is one of them. But part of it is she is freedom. That is what she does to me. She makes me free." He explained.

"So you never have been in love then huh?" I took his hand in mine, in one of the boldest moves I've ever done.

"I don't believe in love, darling."

"You sure do have a black heart Mr. Sparrow, I am off, and I'll see you in the morning."

Ana Maria and I talked for the remainder of the night. Then we both slept till mid-day. Until Jack came and interrupted us.

"Where is she?" His voice boomed from the top of the stairwell.

"Where is who, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Her, there she is. You are to be in my cabin in 5 minutes. That's an order." Jack said, he was in my face in an instant, and in a moment he was gone.

"Go, you dirty whore." Ana Maria's eyes where filling with tears. I didn't want to go. Not with her feeling that way. But I had no other choice.

"You wished to see me Captain?" I said timidly entering his quarters.

"My sweet, sit enjoy some good ole rum..." Jack seemed so nice and so not Jack. He never talked like this and it worried me. I felt it in my gut that something was going wrong.

"Um okay, what is it that you want?" I said. I sat with my hands folded in my lap. My hair was hidden behind a hat I stole from another pirate, not that I consider myself a pirate however.

"You that is all I've ever wanted." He mumbled. I started to shake in fear of what he just said. I tried to remain calm.

"What do you mean?" I managed to say without cracking my voice.

"I need to know everything that Tia Dalma told you. Everything, love, our life might depend on it." He said it with much urgency how could I deny him?

"I don't know a Tia Dalma, Captain." I said.

"Don't lie to me girl, I've seen that necklace before and it was around her neck. Now tell me." Jack sat and drank some rum.

"She just told me that…um…that I was special to you. And she gave me this. That is all I swear." I whispered. When I imagined being alone with Jack Sparrow in his cabin, I wasn't explaining any previous conversations. In fact I wasn't even having a conversation.

"Let me look at the necklace again, why in the world would she give this to you?" he asked. I suppose he realized the effect he was having on me. He stepped so close to my face I could feel the hair on the side of his face.

"I-I-I don't know." I stammered. His hot breath on my neck raised the hairs on my neck.

"Ahh, I have a strange effect on you I see. I wonder why that may be." He pondered. I had a feeling he already knew more than I did about our relationship. He placed his hand on my shoulder, slowly lowering my shirt from it. I felt vulnerable. I didn't think I could stop him.

"Wait…" I said below a whisper. I was more than shocked when Jack stopped. I looked at him and saw the passion in his eyes. I didn't know of course that it was passion at that time.

"Do you really want that, love?" He asked kissing my shoulder. I wanted it more than anything but Ana Maria's words rang in my ear.

"No I want this more than anything. But someone else wants this more and that's not fair." I stood walking to the door.

"I never thought I could tell you no. Sometimes I even amaze myself."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's not you Gabrielle, it's him. Just stay away from me. Okay?" Ana Maria said when I came back from Jack's cabin.

"I don't want you to think I am some kind of whore. I am not." I said and walked out. I did my duties on the ship and went back to my room. I laid on the bed and took a nap, and that's when I had the first dream.

_Thick clouds, water, ships, the makings of a perfect voyage. I wandered around the biggest ship I'd ever seen. Voices coming from everywhere and nowhere. _

"_Gabrielle…"_

"_Come child."_

"_Embrace your destiny." _

_The immense fog gave me no sight. I reached my hand out to feel who was calling me, but no one was there. _

"_Gabrielle. Come to me." It was a female. The voice came from in front of me._

"_Gabrielle?" Jack's voice boomed from behind me. _

"_Jack??" I yelled. I turned around and Jack was there._

"_Welcome love, this is her nightmare." He pointed to a ghostly figure floating above the helm._

"_Who?" I asked._

"_Calypso. The sea goddess."_

"_The ocean is too strong, feel it child." Her voice called._

I awoke with a cold feeling inside, my bones shivered. Was Jack really apart of my dream? Or was he just in it? Did he wake with the same empty feeling I did?

I was walking around aimlessly for what seemed like hours, but I deduce it was only one hour.

"Do you always walk around at one in the morning?" Jack's voice disrupted all my thoughts.

"Jack." I whispered. He was standing in front of me, his shirt was unbuttoned. He smelled sweeter than earlier, probably from the rum he constantly drank.

"You can't hide from me, love, it's my ship." He spoke softly. My hands clenched. I might have stopped him earlier, but I wouldn't be able to this time. I shook my thoughts of him. I knew what I felt was just lust. My mother did not want me to live that way. The way she had. She wanted me to marry a nice, rich man. But I was bound to Jack, as Tia Dalma said.

"You cannot resist me can you? I can see it in your eyes; I can see the way you've always looked at me." His hand slid up my back as he stepped close to me. I shivered worried of what was to happen next.

"You are right Jack I can't resist." I said. He moved his other hand to my face and gave me my first kiss. His lips were soft, he was gentle, not what I would expect from a pirate. I mumbled something that I cannot even imagine now. He parted my lips with his tongue. Then his tongue massaged my own. It was the most erotic feeling I've ever experience, Up until then at least.

His hand moved from my back to my breast, gently squeezing it. I moaned out, but was afraid to be loud.

"I think it'd be best to move to my cabin, sweet." Jack said pulling away. My eyes were still closed. This was my chance to make a choice to whether I would take my imaginations into my own hands. Or would I just let this one chance go again?

"I've always imagined this, Jack. I've always wanted you, since I first met you." Of course I meant when I was that little girl. But he assumed I was talking about when we met at the Witch Lady's house.

"Are you clean child?" he asked.

"I have not been with a man." I answered. A look in his eye seemed to show happiness. I guess some men like women who have not been touched. And Jack seemed to be one of those men. He gently lowered my shirt off my shoulders showing the tips of my breasts.

"Mmm…tender." He whispered. He kissed me again, but not with tongue, then he moved down my neck nipping me a little. I did not have women's wear on, so my chest was free once he untied the wrap around them. Once freed from the wrap, he cupped them under the shirt I still wore. He began toying with the pink nipples. I moaned once more.

He pushed me to his bed, I don't know if he intended on me lying down or not, but I did. He did not fuss about it. He slowly lifted his shirt revealing the masculinity and tattoos that almost covered his upper torso. He was the most handsome man I've ever encountered. Not that I've seen a lot of men without their shirts however. Not even one actually.

"I'll try to be gentle." He said as he kissed me again. I was really enjoying this. I moved my hands to his chest, feeling his hair, caressing his skin. His hands moved my shirt all the way off, and when my breasts were revealed he mouth moved from my lips to my breasts and began to suck them. I clenched my thighs together; the area between my legs was becoming wet. His hand moved down between them. I jumped when his hand touched my thighs.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. I shook my head 'yes' and touched his face. I smiled because the moment I've wanted since I was old enough to want it was here. My mother always kept me well informed since she thought I was old enough to know. When she told me the stories of her men I always thought of me with Jack.

His finger entered me, moving slowly into me, and then picking up speed. I shuddered once, and he removed it. He took off his pants revealing the fullness of his manhood.

"Jack…" I didn't finish my sentence. He moved himself between my legs. My body was bare in front of him, as well as his before me.

"This will hurt, but I promise it will feel better in just a moment." I know he was trying to comfort me; however I'm afraid it had the opposite effect. He entered me in a moment. Pain soared through my body and I tried to squirm away. But he pulled me to him. He pulled out and pushed back in.

"Stay with me Gabrielle." He said into my ear. He kissed my cheeks retracing the tears. I wish I hadn't cried in front of him but it was not intentional.

He began a movement that never faltered. In an instant my hips were matching his movements. He was right; the pain subsided fairly quickly, but never left. I wrapped my hands around his sheets pulling them almost off the bed itself. The ecstasy that I was feeling was indescribable.

"Oh, Jack." I squealed. He kissed my lips and his hands found my breasts once more. His rhythm was amazing. A sudden wave of true bliss surged through my body. I shook underneath him, in which he followed. His seed filled my womb. He pulled himself out and laid next to me.

"Wow." That was all I could manage to say. He moved his arm under my head and I lay on his chest.

"That's why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He chuckled. I fell quickly asleep.

**"I'm sorry Gabrielle but this can't work. My heart lies with the sea, it calls to me like I call to you. Tonight is the only chance we have to be together. When you wake in the morning I won't be here. I can't be here with you. I have my debts to pay." Jack rose and looked at the beautiful woman that was asleep in his bed.**

**He wished he hadn't taken her, he wished he'd given her something to go with. Her black, long hair was stuck to the sides of her face due to the sweating that went on just moments ago. Her bronze colored skin was near perfect save for the mole above her left breast. Her green eyes made her a beauty in the Caribbean. And Jack knew he could have her again and again. But he also knew he wasn't worthy of it.**

When I awoke the next morning Jack was gone. There was a note left were he should have been sleeping.

_This was a mistake, love. Remember me not. When we arrive at Tortuga later today I wish for you to leave my ship. Find a man worthy of you. Do not speak to me._

_I'm sorry,_

_Jack_

Tears filled my eyes quickly, but just as fast Tia Dalma's words rang in my ears.

"Jack Sparrow is a dangerous pirate."

She was right. Dangerous and heartless.


	6. Chapter 6

I left the ship on a little sail boat. Hoping to find some way to freedom, I wanted my innocence back.

He left me with nothing but my name, which wasn't good in these parts anyways. My eyes hurt from the tears that fell every time I heard his name. I couldn't bear to see anything that resembled him.

Days went on, which turned into weeks, which turned into months. I never met someone from the Pearl again. I worked in a mill in a small town.

I walked home one day, I was thinking of the night I gave myself to Jack.

"Ma'am?" A man's voice questioned from the street.

"Yes?" I turned to look to see who it might be. It was a Royal Navy official, and he looked quite young yet.

"Are you Gabrielle Aldwyn?" He asked. My skin felt numb, I hadn't gone by that name here.

"Yes, what is it that you want?" I stuck out my hand so he might shake it, but instead he politely bowed.

"I was reading about your adventures with the Black Pearl, and Jack Sparrow." I felt the rims of my eyes fill with tears as he said that wretched name.

"My what?" I tried to remain calm and rational. I've been training for months with Japanese mediation.

"I read about you and had to meet you. I searched almost all of the Caribbean for you." He said. I wasn't a big part of the Pearl, and I wondered why my name would be mentioned at all.

"I was only on that cursed boat for 4 months, sir, I'm sorry but you may have the wrong girl." I started to walk off but he ran in front of me.

"Or I might have the right girl who is afraid of it." He was eyeing my necklace. It hadn't called to me since I left the Pearl.

"Come here." I took him to a noisy pub in which we could talk freely about my "adventures" not that I had much.

"You loved him didn't you?" He asked. Of course I left out the part of Jack and mine's personal relationship.

"I suppose so. So why did you hunt me down?" I took a sip of my rum, which I have grown to enjoy.

"Curiosity, I only became a member of the Navy because my father and his father before him were. A woman named Elizabeth Swann spoke of you, your beautiful green eyes. And that necklace." He said.

"What is your name?" I asked. I can't believe he knew Elizabeth. And she talked of my necklace.

"John."

We spent months more courting, and enjoying each other's company. I can't say I had the strong desire for him as I did Jack, but I did fall in love with him.

"Gabrielle, I really enjoy our spending time together." He took a deep breath in, and slowly released.

"Oh no!" I whispered under my breath. He took my hand, and gently placed his hand on my thigh.

"I really enjoy you, I will be promoted to Captain in few weeks and I would love to take your hand in marriage." He kissed my hand gently, now I was the one breathing deeply.

I felt time stop, the world went fuzzy and I couldn't imagine what I looked like. All kinds of thoughts flooded my mind. As I tried to clear my thoughts he stood up. I suspect he was offended.

"Yes I will." I said. He picked me up and spun me, and then we kissed. He was tender, softer and gentler than Jack. I felt bad for comparing the two. My lavender dress wrapped between us and I was caught on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry John!" We laughed.

"I want this wedding to be fast, love. Like in two months. Is that alright with you?" He asked. He held my hand and tightened it anticipating my answer.

"Yes that will be splendid." I laughed at how proper I've become.

"You'll never have to work again. I'll take good care of you, and you will swell with my children." He laughed.

oOoEnDoOo


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Aldwyn? Can you try this dress on please?" A woman asked rather impatiently. She was irritating me terribly fast, but she was the best wedding planner in all the Caribbean.

"Yes I like that one, with this veil." She put it on my head. I thought it was ugly, but I wasn't going to complain much.

"It will do." I walked past his mother, who I could tell didn't think I was of high enough standard to be with her son.

"So when are you going to tell him you are not intact?" She insinuated when I changed back into the elegant, well elegant to me, dress John bought me.

"What are you implying?" I asked. I knew she thought I was some kind of whore. And I guess I was but she didn't know of Jack. In fact no one but I and Jack knew of it.

"Well I don't know any women from your stature to be pure." She smiled as if it was a compliment.

"Well, hello my name is Gabrielle, now you do." With that I walked to the carriage that John was waiting in.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he tried to kiss me but I pulled away. I folded my hands in my lap and tried not to cry.

"Yes I'm fine John. I just didn't want to talk to your mother. She assumes I am some sort of a whore." He took my hand in his, and kissed my cheek.

"You can't be, you are too beautiful and I can see the innocence in you." He smiled and I managed to fake a smile. I didn't look at him for the rest of the ride. Jack was on my mind.

The day approached fast, and when it arrived I was hardly ready. The preparations were all set and all the guests had arrived.

"I don't know if I can do this." I whispered. My necklace felt like it was burning into my skin. I looked into the mirror as the maids came to bring me out.

"Come ma'am that John Torres is waiting for you." The lady smiled so big all her teeth showed.

I walked into the big cathedral; the whole church was decorated in beautiful blue, yellow and pink flowers. Everyone stood as I entered. John looked so handsome standing at the end of the aisle. Each step I took my necklace burned more. John's face was so lit up with excitement I could hardly stand it.

"And you may kiss the bride." Father said. John took my hand and kissed my deeply but not passionately. We went to the reception, I was forced to sit next to the horrid woman John calls his mother. I don't know how a woman like that could bare a child as sweet as John.

_6 months later…_

Six months of a wonderful marriage. John and I fell for each other more and more each day. I took off the necklace that continued to burn into my skin well after the wedding.

"Gabrielle, do you want children?" John asked as we ate dinner.

"One day I'm sure." I answered quietly. I don't know what was getting into me lately but I've become more closed up.

"What did you do today?" He asked. He could tell I was closing up on him. But I didn't know how not to. Its not that I didn't love him, but its that I couldn't.

"I went out to the garden and picked these luscious red tomatoes. Aren't they just splendid?" I held one before him. His hair was messy because he just took of his cover, his skin darkened from the voyage he just came back from. He defined handsome. His bright blue eyes showed every emotion he felt.

"Not as splendid as you. I've been meaning to ask you, where is that beautiful necklace you wore?" He took my wrist and kissed the inside of it. He was so sensual, soft and tender.

"I took it off awhile ago." I ran my fingers threw his beautiful brown hair. He stood and picked me up.

"Let's try for the babies tonight." He smirked.

Afterwards, I made some special tea made to reduce the risk of pregnancy. He didn't know I was drinking that but I couldn't become pregnant. Not yet.

_What are you doing? Why are you resisting? The sea is where you are free Gabrielle. It's your home. And Jack is your king._

I heard the necklace echo through our house in Port Royal. I almost dropped my cup of tea but I managed to tighten my grip. I decided to put the necklace on again, and this time it did not burn into me. It felt more like ice.

Later that afternoon I had an unexpected visit from a very old friend.

"Ana Maria, how nice to see you!" I hugged my once best friend. I was almost sick and tired of not being able to cuss because polite society doesn't do that. I found freedom in just her arrival.

"Ms. Gabrielle Aldwyn! It has been to long." She plastered a big smile, but it did not hide the secret she held.

"Actually it's Mrs. Gabrielle Torres, now." We sat in our tea room.

"You are married?" The shock from that took over her face.

"Yes, he is going to be promoted to Commodore shortly. His name is John. If you didn't know I was married then how did you find me?" I asked. Julie brought out or finest tea. Ana Maria didn't really know what to do with the elegant glass. I chuckled. I remember feeling that way. But now it all came naturally.

"I asked about a Gabrielle, someone just pointed me to this direction. I figured you were a maid of some sort." She tried not to chug the tea as she would rum.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked. I noticed she had the compass Jack used so fervently.

"It's Jack and the Pearl. Have you heard the stories of Davy Jones?" I nodded my head, you couldn't sail the seas without knowing of Davy Jones and his tortured heart.

"Jack had a terrible debt to be paid, a monster we call the Kraken killed him." Her eyes filled with tears. I know the pain she felt, because I felt it now. I took her dirty hand into my clean and I noticed the life I gave up.

"We need your help." She never explained why, but within moments I was preparing for a voyage to the End of the World.


	8. Chapter 8

"Its so cold." Pintel complained. Ana Maria and I shared body heat to try to keep warm.

Elizabeth sat at the bow of the deck with a blanket covering her. The way she looked into the sea made me wonder if she was thinking of Jack.

"Hey Elizabeth, how do you feel?" I asked when we entered a cave looking thing. She took a sip from the rum that was almost frozen in her hands. Her hair was encased with snow and ice, as was mine. Her skin turned from an elegant pale to a deathly blue.

"I'm alright. I just hope we can get to Jack in time. It's been nice to have you aboard again." She half smiled and stared into the darkness before us. She took another sip, I looked over my shoulder to Will who was talking to Barbossa, that pig, but he glanced in our direction every few seconds.

I could tell something major happened. Something between Jack and Elizabeth. I closed my eyes and I heard the voice from inside me.

_Come to me child…I am aboard the Pearl…_

I looked around; the voice vanished into the wind. That's when I saw her, Tia Dalma. The one who gave me the necklace.

"Tia Dalma never was specting to see you again." I smiled as I walked up the stairs to her. She smiled when she saw the necklace.

"Why Gabrielle, Captain Jack Sparrow has you again, I see. So how is that husband of yours?" She grinned a toothy grin. She brought her hand up to the necklace she held the last time I saw her.

"Its Davy Jones isn't it?" I mumbled. Her eyes grew big and the grin quickly faded. She peered at me.

"What you be knowin of love anyway? You ran from it." She accused. I looked deep into her eyes. I could see that she wasn't happy with her decision about Davy Jones.

"I didn't, he did. And my husband is fine." I started to walk away.

"It calls to you doesn't it, that why you took it off." She smiled again. But she was right. It had called to me plenty of times, and the burning was killing me.

"Why did you give it to me Tia?" I asked. She looked at me again and turned away. She wasn't going to answer me.

"Captain it's a waterfall. We'll surly die from a fall of that magnitude." William yelled.

"That be the point." Barbossa didn't call any hands to deck or anything. He just smiled as we went over the cliff.

Oddly enough we didn't die. We just ended up traveling on some god forsaken sea in which we found an island a small island.

"Jack it's really us." Elizabeth said. She stood out from behind Barbossa to face Jack.

"Ahh, so it is. I never once thought I'd be seeing you again Ms. Swann." Jack smiled and glanced at me. His eyes darted to the sandy beach.

"Well I'll be taking my ship now, have fun Men, and women." Jack started to walk to the Pearl.

"And what crew will you have?" Barbossa asked. Jack stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"Why would I take you with me? Four of you tried to kill me, one of you succeeded." He looked at Elizabeth, whose guilt washed over her face.

Barbossa talked about eight pieces of nine, and some scrolls he had. Apparently that worked because Jack let us on the Pearl.

I didn't talk to Jack until we reached the other side. It was very interesting to get there; we had to flip the Pearl underwater until the water drained around us. If we didn't get out of there we would have become not of the living but not of the dead.

"Why are you here, love?" Jack asked taking my hand and leading me to the bow of the ship. I drew my hand back. I know he would notice the stone on my finger. I wasn't ready to explain it to him yet.

"Ana Maria said she needed my help. You needed my help. Without me they wouldn't have known how exactly to get there." I grinned like I accomplished something but in actually I just recommended going over the cliff.

"Ahh, and what of yer husband, is he aboard my ship?" Jack looked at me painfully strong. I felt my heart almost get to heavy for the bones holding it in place. My lungs felt like they couldn't swallow enough air.

"My who?" I wasn't trying to play dumb but I really didn't understand the question. My mind went completely blank.

"Yer husband, darling?" Jack smiled he knew what he was doing.

"Uh…oh he is fine. Totally okay with me coming." I stuttered. My hands begun to shake. Jack kissed my shoulder.

"I'm glad he gave you approval, cause I guarantee you'll be cumming." He slightly bit my shoulder and then gently kissed it. I shuddered. I tried to step away but he placed his hand on my stomach and pressed my back into his groin.

"You feel that?" He took my hand behind me and made me feel his hardness.

"That's what I feel every time I think of you." He moved the hair from my neck and slowly kissed my shoulder again.

"I'm married, we couldn't possibly." I said trying to fight the urges that made my stomach churn. He bit my neck and then moved to my earlobe. He sucked on the tip and slowly made his way to my lips.

He stepped back almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He held his hand over his lips.

"Your lips are like fire, Gabrielle." He stepped close again, but this time he took the necklace from me. I should have stopped him but I didn't because he so quickly covered my mouth with his once again.

"That necklace, here." He handed it to me, and continued to kiss me. I put the necklace into my shirt and followed Jack to his room. I slowly lifted his shirt revealing that manly chest. He smiled.

"I see you are more comfortable with this." He kissed me again pushing his tongue into my mouth. I enjoyed the kiss and begun to unbuckled his breeches.

"Guess what else I learned." I smiled and pushed him onto his bed. His manhood stood erect. I smiled and licked my lips. I slowly licked the tip, his hips already shaking. I moved the whole head into my mouth then slowly went down.

"Gabrielle, go faster." He demanded. I didn't do what he asked. I went at my pace, I slowed and then I slowly sped up. His hips bucked into my mouth, and I pulled away. I rolled my tongue over the tip and down the sides. He moaned with pleasure. Then I went to fast pace again.

"Stop." He took my head in his hands, and flipped me over to the bed. He spread my legs fast, and drove his tongue into my folds. He then slid one finger in my opening.

"Oh Jack." I cried out. He didn't let up; in fact he drove deeper and faster. His need was driving me crazy. Then he stopped.

"Sit up." He demanded. I listened. I looked him in the eyes the entire time. He put his finger to my lips and I licked. I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Stand up." He wasn't giving me any details, but I listened anyway. I stood and he sat down. His legs crossed so that the only thing sticking up was his dick.

"Sit." He smiled, as well as me. I climbed on his manhood and slowly sat. Letting him fill me was so exotic. I rose and slid down him again.

"Gabrielle." He mumbled in between moans. I started to go faster and harder, until we found our release at the same time. He filled me, and I kissed him.

"Damn IT!" I screamed when I awoke next to captain Jack Sparrow.

"You JERK!! I HATE you. My husband is a good man and look what you've done!!" I started to hit him, but he didn't wake up.

"Whoa, love, I don't remember you complaining last night." He mumbled under his hat. He pulled me towards him and kissed me.

"And I don't hear you complaining now." He smiled. I smiled back, he was simply irresistible.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well this is me complaining." I stood, my bare body in front of his full length mirror. I never, in my entire life, looked at my naked body in the mirror. Jack must've noticed.

"Come here." He said. I sat in between his legs both of us had no clothes on. He moved my hand over my stomach and up to my nipple. He made me gently squeeze them, while he had his other hand on my area. He wasn't fingering me, but he just rubbed gently.

"How can you have such good sex when you aren't even aware of your own body?" He whispered. He forced my hands down to where his was. He took my index and middle finger and pushed them into me. I moaned with slight pleasure and embarrassment.

"Jack stop." I demanded. And he did. I stood and put my clothes on.

"I don't know why you haven't done that before. You should know what makes you feel good." He put on his trousers, his hand pushing his hard dick into place.

"I don't want this Jack, ever again. I love John and you left me. Remember that next time you want a good lay." I snapped.

"I've had good lays before, love, but you just have that special touch." He winked at me and walked out of his cabin.

"Tia Dalma, I need to ask you something." She was smiling big and looking back and forth between Jack and me.

"And what might that be?" She asked. I took my necklace out from my shirt.

"What is this?" I was shaking, remembering the way Jack felt inside me. 

"It is him Heart. He gave it me, to give whom I see fit. I see you. You are his. Him heart was never broken, never stolen, never anything, until he met you. So many years ago on a boat with him father. He loved you then. So he kept it safe. They call it the heart of the seas because Jack is more than a man." She said holding my shoulder. Tears filled my eyes as she told the rest of her story.

"Jack never thought him good enough for you. So he left you. But that's the way he loves you." She showed me the dolphins in the sea.

"For him you would die, wouldn't you?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I have to go." I stepped away, I looked toward the horizon. Trouble.

The Flying Dutchman was fast on our tail. The whole royal navy fleet was behind us.

"We are not fast enough to get past them." Ana Maria shouted.

Within moments we were boarded by the navy, Elizabeth, William, and Barbossa took over and tried to bargain with Lord Beckett and Captain Sao Feng. Apparently Sao Feng thinks Elizabeth is a captured Sea Goddess, and took her to his ship. I begged to go also I thought it would be profitable to leave the boat as Jack was on the Pearl. So I left with Elizabeth. Sao Feng's ship was enormous, he had women do his work and the crew practically regarded him as a god.

"And who exactly do you think I am?" Elizabeth asked. She was standing by a pillar and he was eating leaves.

"Calypso," He walked around and whispered something in her ear which she protested to.

Moments later The Flying Dutchman was on our tail propelling cannons into Sao Feng's ship.

The fatal cannon shot him onto a sharp plank, straight through the lungs.

"This belongs to you Calypso…" he took his necklace off and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Come on we have to go." I yelled. When we arrived on deck we were already boarded and were made to go to the brig on the Flying Dutchman.

"Way to go Captain. Care to tell me how we're going to get out of this?" I complained.

"Just give me a second to think. We just need an escape plan." Elizabeth rationed.

"He's coming for me." A voice from the ship said. It was a man attached to the ship.

"Who's coming for you?" Elizabeth asked.

"My son." The man said.

"William Turner?" She asked. I didn't know what was going on but I stood next to her. She was shaking.

"Who are you?" The man asked. She tried to look professional but it was hard. She was battling demons inside.

"Elizabeth Swann." She said. Her breathing almost stopped, she was feeling cold when I took her hand.

"He's not coming for me." It was Bootstrap Bill, William's father.

"He will come for you, I promise." Elizabeth swore.

"He can't because of you." He stepped back into the wall, and closed his coral eyes.

"Come we must move quickly." Norrington said. He looked so unkempt and not what I've come to expect from a commodore. But then he just became a man of position again.

"And why should I trust you?" Elizabeth asked as her crew members exited the brig.

"Just come on." I pleaded pushing her out. Norrington helped up get aboard the Pearl.

And we were all surprised once on board. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Gabrielle?!" John shouted.

"Elizabeth!!" William shouted.

"John!" I shouted hugging him.

"Will!" Elizabeth grabbed her man and kissed him.

"Jack!" Jack said stepping between John and me.

"Back off Mr. Sparrow." John said stepping in front of me. Jack gave me a knowing look. He knew I loved him and I hated that.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked. I felt bad for just leaving him. I felt even worse for sleeping with Jack.

"Well I heard Jack Sparrow was dead, and a crazed Captain was going after them. Also a woman named Ana Maria told me she was asking for your help." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and pushed him off.

"Not in public my dear, come to my cabin." I pulled his arm and took him down the corridor to my room.

"Is everything okay?" John asked. If I was going to tell him now would be the time.

"No everything is perfect." I kissed him as passionately as I could muster. He took my hand and felt for my wedding ring.

"I don't think it is. Where is the ring?" He asked. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Please don't, it's not like that." I tried to explain. But really how do you explain that you love him but you're not in love with him.

"Then what exactly is it like?" He asked sternly I could see that he was getting upset fairly fast.

"It's like this, boy, she doesn't want you anymore. In fact she's never wanted you like she wants me." Jack stepped from the shadows in my room.

"Jack stop." I begged. I could already see him drawing him sword, in which John already had his out.

"Don't start a fight you cannot finish Mr. Sparrow." John warned. He put the tip of the sword to Jack's throat, and Jack wasn't fighting back. His sword stayed at his side and John drove the tip further into Jack's throat.

"Stop!!" I screamed and jumped on John. He pushed me off, making me hit the bed.

"You whore!" He yelled in my face. Jack's eyes were devious as he left me to my husband.

"I'm so sorry John. Please forgive me." I started to cry. Why would Jack do that?

"Please leave Gabrielle." John asked, even though it was my room I left him.

I walked to Jack's room. He didn't have a shirt on, and it appeared that he was drinking some of the hardest liquor I've ever smelled.

"Jack why did you do that?" I asked stepping as close as I dared. He stepped back facing his counter top. His back was toward me and for the first time I saw the scars on his back. I gently touched them, afraid he would push me away.

"I don't fall in love, ever." He stated. He took another drink.

"And yet when I close my eyes for the past ten years, ever since I saw you on that ship, when we were young, I have only seen you." He admitted. Another sip.

"Jack I'm so sorry. I really am. This is all a big mess. And I can't seem to face it." I started to cry, Jack never turned to look at me.

"I gave my heart to Tia Dalma. She was supposed to keep it safe, until she met the girl with green eyes searching for her future. And I fucking pushed you away." Jack threw his cup into the wall. It smashed into tiny pieces. He took my arms and shook me.

"Why do I feel this way?" He yelled.

"What have you done to me?"

"It's love. That's the only explanation. I love you Captain Jack Sparrow." He kissed me as passionately as he ever had.

"I love you Gabrielle. I always have. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He held me for a few minutes then I climbed into his bed. He lay next to me. We just lay next to each other for the night. And it was the best sleep I have ever gotten.

I awoke to the biggest pirate/navy fight I've ever seen. The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman were going head to head.

"They released her!" I heard someone yell. I looked outside to see a terrible storm.

"Calypso, my mother." I whispered. I touched my necklace. This is what she meant I was her child. I was the answer to pirate freedom.

_Focus child you can release all the pain and suffering. Fight with them!_

I didn't know what to do but the necklace talked to me again. I closed my eyes and thought of Jack and how much I loved him. The room went white, I grew larger than life I could see all the things that were happening.

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked Jack. He was looking at the oncoming ships, they were going to be destroyed. I could see it. I focused more and more until the whole Navy vanished. It was pirate waters again.

"Gabrielle?" I vaguely heard Jack yell.

Her body went limp in his arms. Her green eyes covered with a sick grey, her body turned cold. He couldn't face it. He cried on her stomach. She was his life and he knew he didn't tell her enough.

"I love you Gabrielle please don't go. It's not fair." He screamed.

"She gave her life for yours Jack." Calypso whispered in his ear.

"No take me give her life back." Jack pleaded. He touched her cold face. Her hazy eyes started to clear. Life was going back into her body.

"You have proved yourself, Jack." Calypso granted his wish. Gabrielle was coming back to life.

"Jack!" I whispered. It was the first time I've ever seen him cry. And it was over me.

"She gave me my life back. We can happy for once." I said. His eyes grew big.

"In place of mine. Tonight is the last night together." He said.

"No, its not. You've proven yourself Jack. She just wanted to make sure the man her daughter loves is worthy of her. Calypso and Davy Jones are my parents. She was waiting for you to offer yourself." I smiled, she told me this before she brought me back.

"You are Calypso's daughter?" Jack smiled. He kissed me again.

_Two years later._

"JACK IT HURTS!!!" I screamed. Jack's hand was turning purple. I tightened it so much that he was going numb.

"Gabrielle let go. Let GO!" He yelled as he pulled his hand away.

"It's a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said. I cried mostly cause of the pain, but also because I just gave birth to our child.

"William." Jack whispered. Elizabeth came in with her son. She was crying, happy that we named her son after her love that was condemned to sea only allowed to walk on land once every ten years.

"I love you Gabrielle." Jack whispered as he held our son.

"I love you Captain."


End file.
